


Unfinished #7

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [7]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Banter, How Do I Tag, I'm tired, Multi, Short, my eyes hurt, suddenly i REALLY cant tag anymore, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: She's definitely fallingIn two different ways, that is
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather (onesided), Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah (kinda onesided)
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181
Kudos: 3





	Unfinished #7

**Author's Note:**

> Heatherfang - Heather  
> Splashheart - Alejandro  
> Nettlethroat - Noah
> 
> THIS IS SO OOLLLDDDD. I WROTE THIS IN LIKE MID 2019 YUCKYYYYY

_**[…]**_ She could feel her paws slipping off the branch, towards the swampy water below. She dug her claws in the slender branch and tried to move backward, back to solid ground, but the wood was too slick, and she just slipped again, back to where she started; only, this time, she didn't stop sliding, and she was headed straight for the disgusting lake. She scrambled, trying desperately to get a hold but to no avail. She was slipping, slipping, _slipping_ , and…

  


A rough tug at her scruff; no water filling over her head, pushing her down, forcing her lungs to go still as she held her breath, trying to fight her way to the top. Her paws grazed the water, nevertheless, but she was still, for the most part, dry.

  


She craned her head — or, at least she tried — to glimpse her savior, but caught nothing more than a patch of fur — a patch of ginger fur. She could smell no scent, besides the stench of the swampy lake and the musty forest that spread before her grey eyes, but she knew, from the pit of her shriveled heart, who, exactly, that cat was.

  


“Splashheart,” the grey cat hissed. “I don't need your help. I was fine.”

  


The calico tom — Splashheart, in more popular terms — purred, and it rumbled deep in his chest. It easily could've been mistaken for a sign of affection, but she knew him better; he was _laughing_ at her!

  


But did it stop her from wishing it had, in fact, been strictly from affection? ~~Definitely not~~. Yes.

  


“It doesn't seem to be that way, Heatherfang.” Splashheart's words came mumbled and muffled from the fur in his jaws. “You were close to plunging in that water, after all.”

  


Heatherfang huffed through her nose. “I can swim, you know.”

  


“Doesn't appear to me that you particularly like swimming. We both occupy the same Clan, if I'm not mistaken."

  


Before Heatherfang could retort, another tug at her scruff sent her up the log, and soon she was getting pulled up, little by little. She flailed her hind legs, trying to push herself up to show she was fine on her own and was in no need of help, even though they both knew that was not the case.

  


Heatherfang instantly snatched herself out of Splashheart's grip once she felt the solid ground underpaw and whipped to face the tom. He stood tall compared to her, his green eyes staring down at her with glimmering amusement. His tail swept the dead branches that curled down behind, and his ear twitched.

  


The grey cat nearly lost her words. Oh, StarClan, was he a beautiful tom, with his intelligent eyes and his long, calico fur; it was so rare for a tom to be calico, and that fact alone made him so much prettier. Not only that, but he was quick, calculating, easy and graceful on his paws. 

  


But, oh no, she wasn't in love with him or anything. That wasn't going to happen as long as hedgehogs could stay on the ground!

  


“I still stand by what I said before.” Ah. She found her words. “I could've helped myself.”

  


“I couldn't have just left you there to slip and fall in that disgusting water,” Splashheart responded. “It wouldn't have been polite of me. Besides—” he padded closer to her, where his nose brushed her's ”—you are much too stunning to be plunging into dirty creeks.”

  


The she-cat felt a shiver run down her spine at his graveled mew. Her heart leaped in her throat and her pelt went warm. Why did he have to be so alluring with his words? 

  


She pulled away and glared at him. “I— you're such a— _ugh_!” The tips of her ears burned as she turned and hurried away, back towards the camp they, unfortunately, had to share, forcing every previous thought of the calico out of her mind.

  


Splashheart stayed back and watched as Heatherfang's grey coat shrank into the distance, before disappearing behind the slender twigs, a fond gleam in his green eyes. Wasn't that she-cat but as sharp as a hedgehog, as readable as a pouting kit, but also as unreadable as medicine cat dreams? Quick to snap, ready to lie to get her way. Wow, was she deceitful and rotten to the core — those were the she-cats he strived to woo, the she-cats like him: deceitful, manipulative, untrusting.

  


But she couldn't woo him. He knew she couldn't. She was wonderful, yes, but yet...there was another cat, another cat who was sharp-tongued, witty, so very intelligent and cynical. Scrawny with a sense of humor Splashheart would've never thought of as enjoyable. Smelling of herbs and berries, lavender, and poppy seeds.

  


Just like a medicine cat.

  


It was against the warrior code — well, not really, as he was in love with a cat in his own Clan, but medicine cat rules were different from warrior rules, and medicine cat rules forbid romantic relationships at all, in Clan or out — but it wasn't like him to stand oh-so strictly by the rules. In fact, he was more known to bend the rules, then smooth talk his way around and out. So, no, he was breaking no rules, and Nettlethroat wouldn't be, either, if Splashheart went to bend and leap rules again, just like he always did.

  


It was wrong to be infatuated so deeply with a cat the same gender as you, in Clan or out. It didn't seem...right, when there were she-cats for the toms, and toms for the she-cats. That's how it went: tom meets she-cat, they fall in love, they go, and then a bundle of kits are born. A tom with a tom or a she-cat with a she-cat wouldn't work — there were no kittens to come around.

  


Splashheart couldn't help it, though. Nettlethroat dragged him in a cave, and he couldn't find a way out.

  


With such great comical timing, Nettlethroat's voice came from behind him, deeper in the marsh. "Splashheart! The moon is rising! Come back to the Clan, or would you rather become a bat and fly off into the distance for mosquitoes?"

  


The broad calico huffed in affectionate amusement, getting to his feet and heading off the way his voice called. "I'm on my way, Nettlethroat!" he mewed. "I'm on my way."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK I USED TO WRITE IN PAST TENSE EEEEEWWWW


End file.
